El beso plagiario y determinando futuros
by Magy Granfoy
Summary: El misterio detrás de un beso, el perfume del alma, y las virtudes de Hermione. Ablandaran Corazón duro y frio. Harry Potter tiene en sus manos el destino de el mundo mágico, solo el puede decidirlo. El bien? o mal? Cual aniquilara


El beso plagiario y determinando futuros

**El misterio detrás de un beso… Perfume del alma, y las virtudes de Hermione. Ablandaran Corazón duro y frio.**

**Harry Potter tiene en sus manos el destino de el mundo mágico, solo el puede decidirlo. El bien!? o mal!? Cual aniquilara **

Este Fics fue basado en la novela de hechicería Harry Potter, y los personajes aquí encontrados no me pertenecen, agradecer a J.K. Rowling Por dejarnos ser parte de tan emocionantes sueños, y asar crecer aun más la imaginación misma, su ferviente servidora.

**Tristeza, se escucha el llanto de un niño… tierra húmeda y ferviente, as de tomar sus cuerpos. Curara el tiempo quizás las heridas? pero no se lleva el cariño ni la valentía. Vivaces héroes tuvieron de compañía acaso se perdieron, pero recordados como tales por los siglos, ellos compañeros grandes amigos, la muerte no será su olvido. Corazones alegros por ellos, Que su sufrir no fue en vanó, Que las dos décadas de mortandad han terminado. **

Y esto empieza donde otra historia termina…

Quejidos y sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación, y un pesado sueño le atormentaba. El aun seguía en esa batalla.

El muchacho yacía bocabajo sobre la cama, su cabeza y brazo derecho caían desbordándose de ella. Con la pierna izquierda flexionada y la derecha arriba de una almohada. Ligeras manchas de sangre seca sobre su espalda, se notaba la mitad de su brazo izquierdo muy delgado y con el puño serado, en donde una franja transparente continuaba delgada hasta que desaparecía por debajo de su pierna derecha en donde se notaba el bordado de una capa, lo cual lo asía parecer cortado a la mitad. Su cabellera alborotada, la varita aun en su mano con el puño bien serado, sus lentes tirados en el piso ligeramente doblados, una cobija tirada en la orilla de la cama, un zapato solo en una esquina de ella y el otro aun puesto. Eran las doce del medio día y alguien lo observaba.

Pasaron quince minutos y la figura seguía ay parada con su alborotado cabello en su frente y unos cuantos más a los lados duros y parados, es su rostro se le notaba unas grandes sombras bajo los ojos y su ropa rasgada. Trataba de encontrarle la forma al bulto en la cama.

El muchacho se empezó a mover. Su brazo derecho le hormigueaba, su cuello le dolía, y lo demás de su cuerpo aun no lo sentía. Dejo salir un aullido.

La persona que lo observaba dio un paso a la derecha.

El se ofusco al ver la sombra que se movía y salto asía un lado de su cama en donde se encontraban sus lentes quedando arriba de ellos, sacando solo el puño y la varita le apuntaba al observador. Sin encontrarle conocido por la falta de visibilidad.

-Harry ¡soy yo …(esa voz no le era conocida, para nada conocida)…Ron dijo el observador. Con la voz quebrada y ronca. Harry dejo salir el aire atorado en su garganta

- Ron, joder!, si serás! Como se te ocurre ponerte así, en frente de mí, con esos pelos que parecen púas, acaso quieres matarme. Harry saca la cabeza, y tratando de pararse le da la espalda. Estar en guardia casi un año fue toda una tortura, que se le convirtió en un estilo de vida.

-Mmm tú te miras peor. Dijo Ron, serrando los ojos sintiéndose mareado, no se quería mover mucho, temía caerse.- sabes Harry donde está Hermione?... ya tengo hambre. A Harry se le asía que a Ron ya se le pasaba la mano de carga con Hermione, aparte que siempre se quejaba de lo que le daba de comer. De ay en lo demás se llevaban muy bien los dos, por cierto ya se habían besado, mala suerte! No se lo contaron, sino que el lo vio a muy escasa distancia. Escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al recordarlo. Sería difícil muy difícil ver a sus dos mejores amigos con tales muestras de cariño. Huuuy ya se imaginada lo que habría sentido Ron, con él y su hermana.

-Harry? lo interroga de nuevo Ron, se notaba que andaba perdido

- Haa si, que sorpresa Ron…y por qué no vas a buscar algo en el gran comedor. y dejas de asustarme. Harry se sentía de muy mal humor, recordando todo lo vivido día anterior. Por tan tormentosa pesadilla, y por chico trancazo que se dio al tirarse al piso.

- En el gran salón?... Hoo no me acordaba, que estamos en Hogwarts. (Hermione ya a de estar allá, podre contarle lo que soñé, espero que sí, así sacare el tema del beso y nos ágamos novios y quizás me dé orto, sí que me de otro.) Camino hacia la puerta. Sobándose su barriga.

-Ron! Dijo Harry, como un bufido. Creyó que le salió más severo de lo que pensaba hablarle, se puso sus lentes ya reparados por haber caído encima.

-El se dio la vuelta ¿Qué Harry?.

- Es mejor que te aplastes esos pelos, se te miran espantosos!!(Con los lentes puestos se mira aun peor, Que bár-ba-ro!) Antes que salgan corriendo de aquí, hasta los elfos.

- Que exagerado Harry. Dijo Ron.(Se comporta como si nunca me hubiera visto recién levantado) Asomándose por un espejo en la pared al mismo tiempo que soltaba un chillido

,- ¡¿ Que me paso?!.

*.*U*-*N*_* D*u*I*,*A*_* A*.*N*v*T*o*E*,*S-_-

El día anterior quizás abría sido el más largo de sus vidas. Felicidad y llanto, abundaba por doquier. Funerales por la mañana, festejos por la tarde, peleas, reuniones, felicitaciones y malas caras. Todo un cambiante de ánimo constante, que cualquier en sano juicio se hubiese frustrado. Una semana transcurrida de la muerte de Voldemort, terminaron acordando que fuese ay mismo su tuba. Por obvias razones de las cuales la principal: ningún panteón cedía en aceptarlo, así que ay mismo pero en la profundidad del bosque prohibido, abandonado como todo una lacra. Con fuertes encantamientos claro en su tumba, por si acaso se le ocurría despertar, imposible, porque se habían asegurado que estuviera muerto, muertisimo, pero "por si acaso", habían dicho.

Por la mañana habían llegado alumnos y padres, invitados por la nueva directora, para despedir a los valientes que dieron la vida por Hogwarts, y todo el mundo mágico, y cera del comienzo por la tarde a una celebración por la caída de Voldemort. La E.D. se había reunido también, una propuesta de Luna. Para que se contaran lo vivido cada miembro del Ejército, y despedir y guardar honores a los miembros perdidos, porque a pesar del tiempo seguían siendo la E.D.

En esa misma reunión habían pasado todos un mal rato, el transparente de Malfoy y flacucho de Zabini se les aparecieron en la fogata que realizaban en las orillas de Hogwarts junto al lago, en el preciso momento en que Harry relataba lo sucedido con el profesor Snape. Malfoy les interrumpió gritando a Harry que no era cierto que el Profesor Severus no podría haberse enamorado de una sangre sucia como lo fue su madre. Al interrumpirlo de esa forma Harry se quedo sin palabras, mientras sus compañeros ay presentes reaccionaron tirándole piedras a los malaleche, los dos se echaron a correr, al reaccionar Harry detrás de ellos. Ron y Hermione seguían a Harry muy de cerca mientras el perseguía a los cobardes aquellos que se dirigían a los invernaderos.

Hay sin duda Harry les alcanzo a Draco, y para no estar en desventaja no utilizo la barita para desquitarse. Ya que por seguridad al igual que la bola de Slytherin que habían regresado a Hogwarts se les confisco por un breve tiempo. Dándose duro y macizo por todo el lugar, mientras tanto Hermione y Ron acorralaban a Zabini para que no estorbara en la revolcada que llevaba su amigo, Blaise los había tratado de distraer dándole en la cabezas a Ron con un frasco de sustancia verdosa y viscosa mientras el se distraía con la pelea a favor de Harry, Hermione raciono al instante lanzándose encima de la cabeza del muchacho arrancándole algunos pelos, mientras Ron se asqueaba con lo que traía en la cabeza. Hermione fue lanzada de un empujón al suelo dolorosamente, y Ron reacciono con un derechazo directo en la nariz de Blaise. Echándose A correr junto con Malfoy después de recobrar el conocimiento. "par de maricas" le había gritado Ron detrás.

Tremendo sermón se habían tragado los chicos de la boca de Hermione que creían escucharla toda la noche, no la entendían, sabían bien que estaba feliz por la paliza hacia esos dos, pero al mismo tiempo disgustada."Que se lo merezcan, no significa que ustedes tomen lo propio con sus manos" esas habían sido sus palabras cuando la interrogaron si tenía algo a favor de ellos. Echándose a reír después de su supuesta sabia frase, y alegrando un rato a los chicos con su risa después de una larga tarde de refunfuños por los pocos golpes recibidos.

*o*

En el gran Salón, Se encontraba solo media llena, los padres que habían asistido el día anterior, ya se habían marchado. Pero si se oía micho alboroto. Hermione se encontraba sentada con Ginny, y Luna parada en medio de ellas.

-Hermione y ahora que te atreviste a besarlo. Que crees que haga el menso de mi hermano? dijo Ginny. Con la mano en su boca mordiéndose las uñas y moviendo sus pies en un compas sin son.

Luna miraba con atención a Ginny con sus ojos grandes y celestes y una ligera sonrisa.- Ginny que te pasa? . se animo a decirle.-Te miras algo nerviosa y tensa?

- Hoo yo? Yo! no yo! yo no? no… (Tanto se me nota)

Hermione que le pareció muy chistoso la tonadita de Ginny al responder. Emprendía en carcajadas y luna la miraba con ojos muy abiertos como si tratara de leer en sus ojos algo la miro barios segundos y acompaño en coro a Hermione, no entendía aun el chiste. Escucharon fuerte pero algo lejos una voz que se dirigía a ellas algo seria _

-Y esas lindas sonrisas en medio de tanta tristeza? a que se deben se pueden saber?

Ellas callaron de inmediato sintiéndose muy incomodas, y boteando con brusquedad hacia la voz.

- Harry!! Grita Hermione. Brincando de su silla caminando hacia el unos cuantos pasos con rapidez agarrándolo de la cara. y en sus ojos se expresaban cientos de preguntas acerca de su salud.

- Hermione nunca cambias tu siempre tan efusiva.

Al ese instante alguien gritaba por detrás de ellos aun lejos

Hey!! Hey!! Que acaso yo no ex… pero alguien lo callo dándole un beso y abrazándolo.

Hermione aun con las manos en la cara de Harry tenía la boca abierta viendo a Ron y a Lavender abrazados. Acaso estaba sintiendo mal o el techo se estaba callando,(agardame fuerte Harry que me desmayo) o acaso inicio otra batalla, o tiembla la tierra. No se equivocaba lo que sentía provenía de su corazón. Harry rápido la voltea y rodea su mano por la espalda. No podía hablar, se le paraba o marchitaba algo en su interior se sentía herida y forzada por alguien que la estiraba para su ración

– Vamos a comer me muero de hambre. Harry le decía sin la fortuna de ser escuchado. Llevándola a sentar en la mesa con Ginny.

- Yo sabía!, yo sabía!ía Ginny. Mi hermano es un tarado- volteando a ver como se sentaba en la mesa con Lavender. -Oye!!. Harry le muestra una mueca a Ginny sentándose al lado, en señal de que se callara.- y tú no me has saludado. Ginny mira con puchero a Harry. Se abalanza sentada hacia Harry y este la mese un rato entre sus brazos y le da un beso en la frente.

Hermione dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas. (Tienes que ser fuerte. se fuerte!, se fuerte!)

De el otro lado de el gran salón alguien los observaba sin siquiera parpadear, con gran envidia en sus ojos… y un moretón en el izquierdo.

(No puede ser! Ese imbécil de Potter aun sonríe, el maldito trió sigue intacto, que rabia! Tanto cariño, aprecio y amor. Me empalaga!. Como se atreva a inventar eso del Severus, como si no fuera suficiente con su muerte, ahora lo pisotea despotricando que quería a una impura. Y Como fue tan idiota en salvarme la vida, como fue capaz de sentir lastima por mí. Tengo que lograr que se arrepienta de eso toda la vida, y separarlos para siempre…) Draco pensaba al mirar aquella escena.

-Atención! …

-Atención! queridos alumnos aquí presentes de Hogwarts!.

- Escúchenme.

Bueno pues esto es lo que hay.

Siguiente capitulo: Regreso a casa

¿Qué sera lo que planea Draco?

Gran favor!! No le hagan el feo al botoncito de abajo


End file.
